


Domestic bliss

by Yennefer_Maleficent_Black



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Mild Swearing, Yen is drunk, and a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black/pseuds/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black
Summary: It's a wonderful summer evening, and Yennefer decides to be childish and mess with her friends.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Domestic bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a bigger project which is currently mostly angst, so I needed a break and decided I might as well share the fluff with you. All mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out to me though. Enjoy!

It was a nice summer evening and Yen was sipping wine with Tissaia, Philippa and Triss on the patio. They had made themselves comfortable on the two chairs and the sunbed after dinner and fallen into a comfortable discussion.

If anyone had asked Yennefer four years ago during college if she saw herself even owning a house with a patio, she would’ve laughed in their face. But some things were beyond her control and, looking around the beautiful garden, she knew that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. As her gaze wandered, she spotted Lune, the new addition to the household, prowling through the garden.

She was shaken from her thoughts as Tissaia laughed at something Philippa had said. Turning her head to the woman with the dark eyes, she questioningly raised an eyebrow. Phil just grinned and drawled, “oh, nothing, I just mentioned how much of an airhead you are this fine evening.”

Immediately faking a pout, she wined, “no fair! I’ve been drinking more wine than any of you lightweights!” Triss, her best friend, was most affected by her antics and told the other two women how cute she was.

“Most endearing, I’m sure,” was Tissaia’s dry response. Yennefer chuckled at that, quite aware of the fact that the woman was not as fed up with her as she pretended. Not yet, at least.

Yen looked over to Phil and whispered in a painfully obvious and loud manner, “yo Philippa.” The woman in question threw Triss a bewildered look before hesitantly answering, “yes, you maniac?”

It wasn’t quite an insult, considering the amount of trouble Yennefer had gotten into over the course of her youth. Though it was also a tad unwarranted, seeing as Phil had gotten into at least twice as much trouble.

Remembering the time the two of them had actually broken into a zoo one night made her laugh. The fact that she couldn’t even remember why they’d done it was completely irrelevant at that moment. When Phil fake whispered her name, she returned to reality, slightly slurring, “Oh right, I wanted to as you… for advice, regarding a girl.”

While she broke out into a girlish giggle, Philippa threw Tissaia a panicked look. Yen could practically hear the woman shake her head and pinch the bridge of her nose as she told her to go on and ask Phil.

Having received the ultimate permission, Yennefer chuckled and asked in a low voice, “do you think Tissaia likes me?”

The speed at which her facial expression went from panicked to annoyed was humanly impossible. Or at least Yennefer would think so, had she not seen Tissaia do it before.

“You’ve got to be kidding, right? I mean, come on,” Philippa replied with a roll of her eyes, “you two are engaged, Yennefer. That over there-“ she pointed at Luna, who stopped to look at the commotion – “is one of the two cats you adopted after you moved into this house, _together._ You are _LITERALLY_ in her arms right the fuck now.” It was pretty clear that the woman couldn’t believe Yennefer’s childish antics, and yet, at the sound of Tissaia’s chuckle behind her, she felt it was safe to top the action off.

Leaning even further into the other woman and feeling the possessive arm around her tighten its grip, she let out a content hum. Slowly turning back to Philippa, a wolfish grin on her face, she breathed, “all true things, but does she _like_ me?”

Frustrated, the dark-eyed woman threw her hands in the air and went inside without looking back. Triss couldn’t contain herself any longer and let out a hearty laugh, which almost drowned out Tissaia’s throaty chuckle. Almost. The woman behind her leaned forward and whispered into her ear, “I don’t, just for the record.”

Feigning shock and offense, Yen turned to look at her fiancée, telling her how hurt she was by that statement. Giving her a genuine smile, Tissaia gripped her chin with her index finger and thumb as she said, “let me finish, you moron. I may not like you, but I do find myself in the unfortunate predicament of being in love with you.”

Without letting Triss’ awing get in the way – she had done that every time she saw the two of them do anything remotely cute ever since they’d started dating – she let Tissaia kiss her. They’d been dating for years and she still couldn’t get over how impossibly soft her lips were against hers.

Philippa, having calmed down again, soon returned with a new bottle of wine. Where she had gotten it from was beyond Yennefer, as they’d never really shown her where it was stored. They cut Yen off, giving her apple juice instead, and continued their discussion. Breathing in the pleasant air around them, listening to the sound of the cicadas rather than to her friends and fiancée. Yennefer smiled contently. Life was good, and the night couldn’t get any better, she thought while resting her head against Tissaia’s shoulder. Unless…


End file.
